splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Loose Thread transcript
Flashback Michelle is in her house. She walks over to a desk and puts a CD into a CD player. Everyday by Buddy Holly starts to play. As it plays, Michelle walks around her living room, wearing an apron, posh jumper and skirt. As she moves around, dusting the mantelpiece and tables etc, she slightly dances to the music. She then gets her vacuum cleaner and starts to vacuum the carpet of her living room. As she’s vacuuming, the song suddenly stops playing so she goes over to it and tries to fix it, but she can’t. She hits it lightly with frustration and then she notices a small piece of paper. She picks it up curiously and reads it. When she sees it, she smiles. It’s a shopping list with Eggs, Bread etc written on it. MICHELLE: Oh my, gosh, nearly forgot to go shopping. She then gently pats the CD player as if she’s thanking it. MICHELLE: smiling Thanks for that. A while later, Michelle is running out of her supermarket carrying four full carrier bags while trying to hold her coat over her head as well as it’s raining heavily. She runs to her car and when she arrives at it, she puts the bags down on the floor and unlocks the car. She puts the bags into the back seat and then closes the door. As she walks to the driver’s seat door, she suddenly hears a woman yelling in the distance. Michelle looks as she sees a woman in the corner of the parking lot trying to pull her purse of a man who’s trying to steal it. WOMAN: Hey! Let go! Let go! Michelle hesitates for a moment but then she runs through the heavy rain, thunder and lightning in her high heels. When she gets closer to the man and woman, she starts to yell. MICHELLE: Hey! Get off of her! The man ignores her and continues to yank at the bag. Michelle then gets close enough to the two people to touch them. She grabs onto the bag too and starts to pull, but the man won’t let go. She then let’s go and slaps the man across his face. He suddenly lets go of the bag and glares at her evilly. MAN: You little bitch. He puts his hand into his pocket and in a split second he pulls out a knife and stabs Michelle in the side of her waist. She roars with pain and falls to the ground. The woman that was getting robbed looks down at Michelle, who’s laid on the floor in agony. The woman is a young Claire Littleton. CLAIRE: shocked Oh my, God. Somebody call an ambulance! Somebody help! End of flashback In the middle of the jungle, Michelle and Emma are both sat on the floor with shock as a man in a yellow suit and gas mask is aiming a rifle at them, the man is Robert Simus. ROBERT: Who are you?! Michelle and Emma sit in silence and shock. ROBERT: I said “who are you?”! They still don’t answer. The man then turns around and looks down a long dark tunnel which leads into a room. ROBERT: Peter! Peter, get up here now! Robert then turns back to the girls. ROBERT: Why are you here!? You promised to leave us alone! You’re breaking our truce! Michelle looks at Robert with confusion. MICHELLE: and scared Truce... w....what truce? We’re survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. ROBERT: Oceanic Flight 815? What is that, some sort of code!? EMMA: No, it’s the name of the plane we were on. It crashed her about 40 days ago. Suddenly, Peter approaches Robert from behind. PETER: Who are these people? ROBERT: They say their plane crashed her 40 days ago; Oceanic Flight 815. Peter chuckles, bemused. PETER: That’s the most ridiculous story I’ve ever heard. Do you think a plane could’ve crashed on this island without us knowing? Robert Bring them inside, they’re lying. Robert aims his gun at the girls. ROBERT: You heard him, get up! Emma and Michelle both stand up and then they start to follow Peter into the dark corridor and they’re followed by Robert aiming a gun at them. They then both hold each other’s hands, scared. As they walk, Robert closes the large metal door behind them, making the corridor pitch black. A while later, Michelle and Emma are both tied up in the corner of a room. They’re looking around, terrified, and they see it is just like a small apartment. They then notice a very large door. MICHELLE: Robert, who’s preparing food What’s behind there? Robert stops chopping the vegetables and he walks towards the girls, carrying the knife. ROBERT: the knife at them You, keep your mouth shut... suspicious My friend just did some research on this so-called Oceanic Flight 815... there was apparently a crash 44 days ago, just like you said. How can you prove to me that you’re telling the truth? MICHELLE: I... I don’t know... You can go to our beach camp and see for yourself if you want... Part of the wreckage is still in the jungle. ROBERT: ...How many of you are there... including you two? MICHELLE: Fifteen of us survived. There was another man, but he wasn’t who he said he was... And one of us was kidnapped by him... he’s still got her. Robert looks at her, suspicious. ROBERT: What lies in the shadow of the statue? Michelle and Emma both look oddly at him, clearly confused. MICHELLE: What? Robert wonders for a moment and then he walks closer to the two girls with the knife. He sticks it out and puts it close to their bodies and then he cuts the rope, setting them free. ROBERT: Okay then. out his hand to shake it with theirs I’m Robert Simus. Michelle and Emma both shake his hand, slightly nervous. MICHELLE: I’m Michelle… at Emma This is Emma. Robert smiles. ROBERT: It’s nice to meet you. Flashback Michelle is laid in a hospital bed. She slowly wakes up to see a doctor stood in front of her, reading a chart. DOCTOR: Good morning, Miss. McWilliams. MICHELLE: What... what’s going on? What happened to me? DOCTOR: I’m afraid you were in a bit of an accident. Your left kidney was stabbed and we had to remove it. MICHELLE: shocked You removed my kidney?! DOCTOR: I’m afraid we had to or it would’ve just gotten infected. MICHELLE: Well what am I gonna do now! I have no kidney! DOCTOR: Miss. McWilliams... you have two kidneys. And you can live on just one, but your other one seems to be slightly weak, so we’ll need to put you on dialysis until we can get you a donor. MICHELLE: A donor? You mean I’ll need a transplant? DOCTOR: I’m afraid so. more happy tone Right, I shall be back later to check up on you... then we’ll see about getting you on dialysis. MICHELLE: Doctor, wait. How long will I have to wait for this transplant? DOCTOR: thinking The waiting list for a kidney transplant? About 4 to 6 years... The doctor then leaves the room, leaving Michelle in shock. End of flashback Michelle, Emma and Robert are sat on some sofas, drinking coffee and talking. MICHELLE: I have to say... this is quite strange. EMMA: Oh my, god. I forgot how good coffee was! Robert chuckles. ROBERT: Yes, well there’s plenty more where that came from. MICHELLE: intrigued So, what is this place? ROBERT: It’s a research station built for the DHARMA Initiative. They called it Station Seven, The Twin. EMMA: over her tasty coffee Why’s it called The Twin? Robert leans forward and winks. ROBERT: whispering Now that would be telling. Suddenly, there are some loud bangs coming from behind the large door. The three look at it to see what’s happening. They see Peter burst through them, looking anxious. PETER: at the room behind the large door Robert! It’s happening! ROBERT: What?! Now?! PETER: Yes, now! Michelle and Emma look at each other, confused. ROBERT: the girls Uh, just wait here for a few minutes. We’ll be right back. Both the men run into the room behind the door and they close the doors behind them. EMMA: What do you think all that was about? Michelle shrugs. MICHELLE: I haven’t got the foggiest idea. Meanwhile, at the beach camp, Josh, Charlotte, Abigail, Samantha, Darien and Ji are all stood around a large hole in the ground near three graves; Hassan’s, Vanessa’s and Marks. Inside the large hole is Elliot’s body. Everyone is looking down at it, sadly. JOSH: to Samantha Do you... err... do you wanna say anything? Samantha shakes her head gently. SAMANTHA: not to cry anymore No, no thank you. CHARLOTTE: to Samantha Do you mind if I do? SAMANTHA: No, good ahead. Please. Charlotte smiles and steps towards Samantha and holds her hand. CHARLOTTE: Elliot... Elliot was a good man. He helped us a lot, I know he did, and I’m grateful for that. He, err, didn’t have it easy on the island - getting sick all the time, but he stormed through it and he beat whatever was wrong with him. I’m sad he’s gone, as I’m sure most of you are. It’s wrong that he had to go the way he did... and trust me... if I ever find out who did this, I’ll make sure they pay. Samantha suddenly burst out into tears. Ji, Abbie and Charlotte all hug Samantha comfortingly. ABBIE: It’s okay, babe. JI: Don’t worry. It’ll be okay. Josh and Darien then start to fill in the grave with sand and dirt. The four girls then walk away from the grave and back into the middle of the camp. Back at The Twin station, Robert and Peter are walking out from the room behind the large door. Michelle and Emma are still sat on the sofa, waiting. MICHELLE: So, what was all that about? PETER: Nothing, just something wrong with the electronics... That’s all. ROBERT: Yup, nothing to worry about. Both the men smile. However, behind the large doors - in a secure room hidden in the room behind the door is fog. The room is filled with fog and it’s dripping with condensation and water. There are large puddles on the white tile floor. The walls, roof and floor are bright white. Suddenly, there are some splashing noises from the puddles. As the fog clears more and more, two people can be seen. They’re crawling around, confused and disorientated. They’re naked; it’s a black haired man and a blonde woman; Blaine and Heather. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2